Dragon Mastery
by Ulrich362
Summary: When Lazar decides to host another duel tournament, Yusei decides to take advantage of it and improve teamwork for team 5ds. How will they fare in this new competition, and what forces will make themselves known?
1. a new tournament

**Dragon Mastery**

By Ulrich362

(I don't own yugioh 5ds or any related materials; all rights go to their respective owners.)

"Yusei, did you hear what Lazar's up to now?" Crow asked while walking in with a paper.

"What's he doing? Wasn't it last week he asked us to duel against some kids to help spread the enjoyment of the game?" Yusei asked putting down the tools he was using on his runner.

"Lazar wants to remind everyone of how far New Domino City has come since Zero Reverse, so he's hosting a tournament for everyone in the city. The catch is you enter as a team with however many people you want." Crow said.

"Let me guess, team 5ds is entered?" Yusei said calmly.

"Yeah, but the thing is Lazar announced all six of us as competitors, that means you, me, Jack, Akiza, Leo, and Luna are all entered." Crow said before sighing, "Well we might as well have fun, besides the new decks people are coming up with are sure to be fun to play against."

"I'll give Luna and Leo a call, I just had a thought on how to make our teamwork even better." Yusei said grabbing the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello, Yusei? I take it your calling because of the tournament?" Luna said as Leo walked in looking through his deck.

"Yeah, I had a thought, could you two come over here? The tournament might just be a way to improve our teamwork." Yusei said.

"Sure thing, we'll be right over, should we call Akiza?" Luna asked.

"No, I'll give her a call, just bring your cards. See you soon." Yusei said hanging up.

"Leo, we're heading over to see Yusei, so let's go." Luna said grabbing her deck and duel board.

"Awesome, this tournament will really let me show how skilled I've become." Leo said as the twins walked out of their apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza, are you free?" Yusei asked as Jack walked in.

"Yusei, yeah, they let us out early, with the graduation duels coming up everyone has no classes. My match is tomorrow." Akiza said.

"That's great Akiza, good luck. Since you're free could you stop by? I have an idea for the new tournament."Yusei said.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what kind of idea do you have?" Jack asked.

"Simple, but I'll tell you when everyone gets here. In the meantime, grab your cards." Yusei said while grabbing his own deck.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hi Yusei." said Leo. "What's up?"

"Yeah, you said you had an idea for teamwork." Luna said.

"I'll explain when Akiza arrives." Yusei said when Akiza's runner turned the corner. "Speaking of which, there she is."

"Alright Yusei, what's this idea of yours?" Crow asked.

"Simple, we're a great team, but we don't know each others cards, so why not use them." Yusei said.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Leo said with a confused expression.

"Simple, this tournament is for fun, but we can trade decks in order to improve our knowledge of each others cards and work out more combinations." Yusei said while putting his deck on a table.

"Yusei, that actually sounds like a good idea, the only thing is how will we decide when we use which deck?" Akizaasked.

"Well, the first round is in three days, and I was thinking every round we swap decks. As for the order we can discuss that now." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Lazar, I know this tournament was supposed to represent the improvement since Zero Reverse, but still having people choose the size of their teams, how do we know people won't just try to win with sheer numbers." Trudge said.

"Well, I thought of that, the tournament has an upper limit, teams can have no more than 10 members." Lazar said while picking up a paper, "I look forward to seeing how team 5ds does in the tournament, after all New Domino City owes everything to them.

"Yeah, those guys really represent what this city means." Trudge said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, you think that works for the first round?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, so we use these decks and take down whoever our opponent is." Crow said.

"This will be fun, what do you think Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"Well, I wish I could use my deck, but I think this one can work, we'll just have to do our best." Luna said looking over the cards in her hands.

"Well we should get some rest, we can meet up at the kaibadome." Jack said.

"Agreed, well this tournament is going to be fun. Jack, why don't you start?" Akiza asked.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you guys for the tournament." Jack said.

(Lazar is holding a tournament for everyone in New Domino City, and Yusei decided to have team 5ds swap decks to improve teamwork. Next chapter will feature the beginning of the tournament. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated. Any ideas for a tournament name are appreciated as well.)


	2. Jack Atlas: Master of Spirits?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you all to the first round of our Infinity Tag Tournament, the rules for this tournament are different than other competitions seen before, first off, teams can range from two members all the way to ten, also while duels will be handled in one on one format, at any time if a duelist has won he of she may swap out with a teammate and join the contest again later." the MC announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyone know who we're up against?" Jack asked while taking his deck for round one.

"No, but from the looks of it, they have four duelists." Crow said gesturing to a group of people glancing at the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, the best way to start off a tournament and get a feel for the rules is to have the first match, so please welcome team 5ds." the MC said while they walked up and jack stood ready to duel. "Well these former champions are skilled, but can they handle these masters of the game? Welcome team storm."

"Wait, you're the champions of the WRGP, how can we beat you?" asked the young man walking up to duel.

"Nick, calm down, I know this is intimidating, but remember we practiced for months with our decks. We can win." said another member of his team.

"Yeah, you're right Mike, I guess I just got a little nervous." Nick said before looking at Jack. "Good luck, this should be fun."

"Agreed, and don't be nervous everyone has on or off days, all that matters is you do your best." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is it. Time to see if Jack figured out any moves." Crow said.

"Yeah, especially since we don't know what kind of deck this guy uses." Leo added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Jack and Nick simultaneously.

Jack 4000 Nick 4000: "I'll start, and I play two cards facedown and summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode, that ends my turn." Nick said.

"Well, that certainly is an impressive monster, but I think I have something better." Jack said. "My turn, and I set two cards facedown as well, and next I set this in defense mode, Your turn Nick."

"Alright, I draw and now I play a facedown Elegant Egotist, now I can summon my Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck." Nick said as his monster appeared. "Now I play Triangle Ecstasy Spark, this boost my sisters to 2700 attack points, combined with Harpie Lady 1, I have a 3000 attack point monster, Harpie Lady 1 attack Jack's facedown monster."

"Sorry, but I play the trap card Gravity Bind." Jack said, "Now no level four or above monster can attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this is certainly a twist, while that trap will stop Nick from attacking with his Harpies, Jack also sealed off his own attacks, what could he be planning?" the MC asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, why would a power deck have that card?" Nick asked while ending his turn.

"Well, that's something you'll have to wait and see to find out." Jack said while drawing his card. "My move, I activate the trap card, Solemn Wishes, now whenever I draw I get 500 extra life points. Next I summon Fire Princess in defense mode and set this facedown." Jack said as his monster appeared. "That ends my turn."

"Wait, that card's never been in your deck before, how come it is now?" Nick asked starting his turn.

"Yusei, should I tell them?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, maybe once that card comes out." Yusei said.

"Sounds like a plan. You'll see soon another Nick, just wait." Jack said.

"Alright, but I play my Harpie's Hunting Ground, now if I summon a Harpie Lady card, I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field, so by playing Harpie Lady 3, now I destroy Gravity Bind, plus if Harpie Lady 3 battles, the other monster can't attack for two turns." Nick said. "Now I attack your Fire Princess with Harpie Lady 1.

"Activate a second trap, Wall Of Revealing Light, by paying 3000 life points, all of your monsters with less than 3000 attack points can't attack." Jack said while a glowing wall appeared and blocked the attack.

"In that case I end my turn." Nick said.

Jack 1000 Nick 4000: "My move, and since I drew a card, Solemn Wishes give me 500 life points, and now that my score has increased, Fire Princess hits you for 500 points of damage." Jack said as his monster launched a small fireball at Nick.

"This is bad, unless I get rid of those traps, I'll lose." Nick said to himself while looking at his hand.

"Now, I summon out my Cure Mermaid in attack mode." Jack said as his monster appeared. "Now I play Messenger of Peace, that ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this is a switch, Jack Atlas has played several cards to block powerful attacks, but what purpose does this serve? All these cards effectively stop him from using his Red Dragon Archfiend." said the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trudge, do you have any idea what Jack is doing?" Lazar asked.

"I think so, but I need to see more of the duel to be certain." Trudge said while looking at the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 1500 Nick 3500: "My draw, and I play my third harpie, Harpie Lady 2, and I destroy your Messenger of Peace." Nick said. Now I play the trap card Dust Tornado, so that wall goes down. Harpie Lady Sisters attack Fire Princess, Harpie Lady 1 attack Cure Mermaid, Harpie lady 2 strike down his facedown monster, and Harpie Lady 3 attack him directly." Nick said.

"Sorry, but my facedown was Nimble Momonga, that means I gain 1000 points and set two more Monongas on the field in defense mode." Jack said as his field was reduced to just one Nimble Momonga in defense mode.

"I end my turn." Nick said.

Jack 3200 Nick 3500: "I start with Monster Reborn, this brings back my Cure Mermaid, but it isn't staying around, I flip summon Nimble Momonga, and play the tuner monster Sunny Pixie." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew it." Trudge said as soon as the tuner appeared on Jack's field.

"Knew what?" Lazar asked.

"Just watch Lazar, we're about to see Jack play another monster." Trudge said.

"I know, he is planning a synchro summon, we're about to see Red Dragon Archfiend, he's done that before." Lazar said.

"Lazar, look at his field, his monsters are only level seven, he can't play Red Dragon Archfiend." Trudge said.

"Wait, but what card is he planning on summoning?" Lazar asked staring at the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I tune my Sunny Pixie with Cure Mermaid and Nimble Momonga. Now watch as I synchro summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Jack said as the monster appeared behind him.

(Jack Atlas is using Luna's cards, and has played the Ancient Fairy Dragon. Next chapter will be the continuation of this duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Leo's green thumb

"What an unexpected twist. Jack Atlas, the master of faster, has just called to the field one of his teammates monsters." announced the MC. "Who knows what kind of strategy he plans on using."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your using a different deck, no wonder you haven't been playing with your usual strategy." Nick said.

"Yeah, team 5ds are switching decks, that way we can improve our teamwork, so right now I'm using Luna's cards, not my own." Jack said. "Now I play these two cards facedown, and play Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, so I summon to the field Regulus. That ends my turn."

Jack 3200 Nick 3500: "My turn, I draw, I sacrifice Harpie Lady 2 and Harpie Lady 3 in order to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon." Nick said as his monster appeared.

"I play a trap, Fairy Call, since I have Ancient Fairy Dragon on my field, I can select a synchro monster I possess and summon it as well, so come forth Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Jack said as his second synchro monster appeared.

"That card loses strength because I have more life points than you, so now I attack your Wyvern with Harpie's Pet Dragon." Nick said.

"Activate trap card, Aegis of Gaia, now I gain 3000 life points, and my Wyvern gains 3000 attack points." Jack said as his monster increased in strength.

"No way, that's insane." Nick said as his dragon was destroyed by the battle.

"Well, looks like I'm going to win this one, but your Harpie's are impressive, a little more work and you've got a deck that most people will have trouble with." Jack said.

"Thanks, but my teammates are pretty good too. I end my turn." Nick said.

Jack 6200 Nick 1000: "My draw, I attack your Harpie Lady Sisters with Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In a display of power Jack Atlas has become associated with, he took down his opponent with a brutal combo, but this match is just getting started." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did your best Nick, I'll handle the next round." said one of his teammates.

"Yeah, good luck Chris." Nick said.

"Well I'm tagging out, Leo think you're up for a match?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this duel." Leo said running up to take his position on the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack Atlas is swapping out for his teammate Leo, which deck is he going to use?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck man, this is going to be a good match." Leo said.

"Yeah, I use a classic deck, but well they say you don't fix what isn't broken." Chris said.

"Duel." said Leo and Chris.

Leo 4000 Chris 4000: "I'll go first, and I set three cards facedown, next I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. That ends my turn." Chris said.

"Nice, Elemental Heroes are a nice deck." Leo said.

"Thanks, I managed to get a lot of them." Chris said.

"My turn, and I summon out Lord Poison in attack mode, next I play this facedown, and I attack Avian with Lord Poison." Leo said excitedly.

"Activate trap, Hero Barrier, since I have Avian on the field I can negate one attack." Chris said as a barrier blocked Lord Poison's attack.

"Well in that case, I set one more card facedown and end my turn." Leo said.

"My draw, and I activate this, go Polymerization, now I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Chris said as his monster appeared. "Now I attack with Flame Wingman."

"My turn, activate trap, Wall of Thorns, this destroys all your monsters since Lord Poison is a plant type." Leo said as a wall of plant life appeared and burned Flame Wingman with his own attack.

"In that case, I end my turn." Chris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Akiza, how long until we see Black Rose Dragon?" asked Crow.

"Actually, Leo told me on the way here that he had something else in mind." Akiza said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Crow asked as they turned back to look at the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move, I summon out Witch of the Black Rose, and play the spell card Seed of Deception, now I summon Dark Verger from my hand, now I tune Witch of the Black Rose with Dark Verger, I synchro summon this card, Queen of Thorns." Leo said as his monster appeared. "Now I attack with Queen of Thorns." Leo said.

"Activate trap, A Hero Emerges, now you pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it." Chris said as his card revealed itself.

"Alright, in that case I pick the card on the left." Leo said.

"Ok, in that case, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." Chris said when a thorn appeared and struck him. "What was that?"

"My Queen of Thorns deals 1000 points of damage whenever you summon a non-plant monster from your hand." Leo said. "Now Queen of Thorns attack Clayman, and Lord Poison direct attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an amazing combo, Leo has managed to not only reduce Chris to 1500 life points, but he also has reduced his summoning to only one more monster, how can this be turned around?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That card is impressive, unfortunately I play Hero Signal, now I summon Sparkman from my deck, that bypasses your effect." Chris said.

"Ok, I end my turn." Leo said.

Leo 4000 Chris 1500: "My move, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, now I get Clayman from my graveyard, and add it to my hand." Chris said as his monster appeared. "Now for some good old fashioned fusion, I combine Clayman with Sparkman in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and with his effect, I destroy Queen of Thorns."

"Not cool, that means I can't deal damage when you summon monsters." Leo said.

"Exactly, now I attack Lord Poison with Thunder Giant." Chris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an upset, by utilizing the powerful fusion potential of Elemental Heroes, Chris bypassed the effect of Leo's Queen of Thorns." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord Poison might have taken a hit, but I can use its effect to bring back my Dark Verger." Leo said.

"Well, I end my turn." Chris said.

Leo 3100 Chris 1500: "My turn, I draw. Nice, I summon out my Lonefire Blossom, now I use its effect to play Gigaplant, and I activate this card, Thorn of Malice."

"Wait that means your monster is stronger than Thunder Giant." Chris said.

"Yup, and I attack With Gigaplant." Leo said. "Plus since Gigaplant was equipped with Thorn of Malice, your monster isn't destroyed, instead it loses 600 attack and defense points. That ends my turn."

Leo 3100 Chris 900: "My turn, I play a spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, now I destroy your Thorn of Malice, and now that it's gone, our monsters return to their original strength." Chris said. "Now I play H – Heated Heart, this gives my monster 500 extra attack points, so now I attack your Dark Verger."

"Not cool, that only leaves me 200 points." Leo said as the electric blast destroyed his monster.

"That ends my turn, and my Thunder Giant loses the attack bonus, but next round you lose." Chris said while ending his turn.

Leo 200 Chris 900: "My turn, I start with Heavy Storm, this destroys all spell and traps on the field. Now I summon the only monster in my hand, Twilight Rose Knight, now I attack Thunder Giant with Gigaplant." Leo said as the two monsters destroyed each other. "Good game, but I win this time, Twilight Rose Knight, attack Chris directly."

"Darn, oh well, the two best duelists on our team still need to play. You're good Leo." Chris said.

"Thanks, so are you, maybe we can have a rematch sometime, I'll bring along my Morphtronics." Leo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris said walking off the arena.

(Jack won his duel, and Leo managed to utilize Akiza's cards in a skillful way. Next chapter another duel in this round will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Spirit of Blackwings

"Luke, you're up." said Mike. "Did you bring your best deck?"

"Yeah, no problem. I have everything under control." Luke said stepping on to the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Leo give someone else a turn." Crow said.

"Yeah, I know. Luna are you up for a game?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I can play. I just hope I can use this deck to its full potential." Luna said while stepping onto the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems that Leo has swapped out with his sister Luna, which deck is she going to use?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Trudge, how do you suppose Luna will use Jack's cards?" Lazar asked.

"First of all, I don't know if Luna is using Jack's cards, and second if she is she probably will utilize a defensive strategy until she can call a monster that can fight against most enemies." Trudge said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Good luck, Luna." Luke said.

"Thanks, same to you, this is going to be a fun game." Luna said happily.

"Duel." said Luna and Luke simultaneously.

Luke 4000 Luna 4000: "I'll start, and I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, this gives me 1000 extra life points, and now that I have those points, I'll put them to use by paying them to play my magic card, Toon World." Luke said as his book appeared on the field.

"Toons, those are some of the strongest monsters in the game, I hope I can figure out a way to beat them." Luna said.

"Yeah, and I summon Toon Mermaid, and then tribute it to summon Toon Summoned Skull in attack mode." Luke said as his monster appeared. "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your turn."

"My move, and I got a good hand, I play the spell card, Black Whirlwind, now since you have monsters and I don't, I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, and since he has 2000 attack points, Black Whirlwind let's me add Gale the Whirlwind to my hand. Now I end my turn with a facedown." Luna said as her monster appeared on the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This round might be a challenge for Luna, Toon monster are nearly impossible to stop." Trudge said.

"True, but don't forget ever since the famous duelist kingdom, Toon monsters have become more readily obtainable, and weaknesses have been discovered." Lazar said.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling things are going to get a lot tougher." Trudge said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn, and since only I have a Toon monster, I can attack you directly, so Toon Summoned Skull attack Luna directly." Luke said as he paid 500 points.

"Activate trap card, Icarus Attack, this card requires me to sacrifice Sirocco the Dawn, but in exchange two of your cards are destroyed, so I destroy Toon World and Toon Summoned Skull." Luna said.

"Didn't expect that, I guess I'll have to replace my field, goToon Kingdom, now I banish the top five cards of my deck, and now I can play this card in defense mode, your move Luna." Luke said as his new card appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So, you're the famous team 5ds, I thought you would be more impressive, we already took down our opponents." said a young man wearing a dark jacket. "It was an easy duel, we've never lost a match."

"Well, in that case I'm looking forward to our duel." Yusei said extending his hand.

"Yeah, if you weaklings even make it to the finals, as for us we have more duels to watch." said the same man as he and five other people walked out of the stadium.

"Well, he was certainly a cheerful young man." Akiza said.

"Don't let him bug you, he's probably just trying to act tough." Jack said. "We should just cheer on Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Those guys have no chance against us, my DNA Transplant can make the field light, then I can destroy any monster they have." said the man who spoke to Yusei.

"Yeah, just leave some for me, I can't wait to try out my new cards, you're positive that guy said they were unstoppable?" said another figure.

"Well, all he said was no one would expect them, so I say we have an advantage." the first man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Luke 3500: "My turn, I play Blackwing – Bora the spear, now I use Black Whirlwind and add Kalut the Moonshadow to my hand. Now Bora the Spear attack that facedown monster." Luna said.

"That was a bad idea, you attacked my Cyber Jar, so now all monsters on the field are destroyed, and we check the top five cards of our decks for level four or below monsters, if we get any, we play them in face-up attack, or facedown defense mode." Luke said. "So I summon my Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode, and set one card facedown in defense mode, the other cards go to my hand."

"Alright, in that case I'll summon Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode, and set two monsters in defense mode. Now I set one card and end my turn." Luna said.

Luna 4000 Luke 2700: "My turn, I play one card facedown, and I tribute my two monsters in order to summon my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Now I attack you directly." Luke said as his monster blasted Luna.

"That was an impressive move, but the duel isn't over, and I have a plan." Luna said.

Luna 1000 Luke 2700: "I draw, and I summon to the field, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, now I use it's effect to cut your dragon's strength in half." Luna said.

"That's not good." Luke said as his dragon shrank to half size.

"Now, I attack Blue Eyes Toon Dragon with Shura the Blue Flame." Luna said.

"Activate trap card, Toon Enhancement, this gives myToon Blue Eyes 400 extra attack points for the duration of the turn." Luke said.

"That's a good card, unfortunately, I have these two, I activate two copies of Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow, this give Shura the Blue Flame 2800 extra points for this battle, and that means it has 4500 attack points." Luna said discarding her monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crow, you have two Kalut's?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I got the second in a trade a few weeks ago, I just never bothered to use them together." Crow said.

"Well, Luna just used them to take out her opponent."Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wasn't expecting that, good move Luna, you win." Luke said as his life points hit zero.

"You were really good, if I didn't have Black Whirlwind I would have lost." Luna said as the two shook hands.

"Excuse me, announcer, can I ask a question?" Mike asked while he stepped onto the arena.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the MC.

"Do I get my cards back from the graveyard between duels?" Mike asked while shuffling his cards.

"Yes, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't, it allows both players to have an equal shot at winning." the MC said.

"Ok, so who am I dueling?" Mike asked.

"Me, good luck man." Crow said as he stepped onto the stadium.

"Thanks, but I use a strategy only seen once before, and it nearly worked." Mike said.

(Luna utilized a winning combo with Crow's cards, but can Crow pull off a fourth win? Next chapter will feature Mike and Crow dueling, and an old strategy will be used. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Crow's not a mechanical expert

"Team 5ds is swapping again, what cards will the skillful Crow use in this match?" announced the MC.

"Good luck, I hope this is a good duel." Crow said extending his hand.

"Thanks, same to you Crow, but I warn you my deck is less conventional." Mike said shaking Crow's hand.

"Duel." said Crow and Mike simultaneously.

Crow 4000 Mike 4000: "My move, I play the spell card painful choice, now you pick which of these cards is added to my hand, then the rest go to my graveyard." Mike said while revealing three Pot of Greed spells, a Synchro Boost card, and Graceful Charity.

"Well, in that case you can have Pot of Greed." Crow said.

"OK. Then the other four go to my graveyard." Mike said. "Now I play a facedown and one monster in defense mode. Your turn"

"Well, in that case, I draw." Crow said. "I start by playing Morphtronic Radion in attack mode. Next I set two facedown cards, and I attack your facedown monster."

"You destroyed my Ryko Lightsworn Hunter, and when he's flipped face-up I destroy one card on the field, so I destroy my own facedown." Mike said as he placed his card in the graveyard. "Now I send three cards from my deck to my graveyard."

"Why would you do that? You're destroying your own deck." Crow said ending his turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, is this guy quitting? He isn't putting up any fight, and he destroyed his own cards." Leo said.

"It must have something to do with his strategy, but I don't know what that could be." Yusei said.

"Wait a minute, I think I know." Luna said. "I need to see a few more rounds to make sure, but I think he plans on winning without attacking once."

"How can he do that, that at least takes a damaging effect." Jack said as they turned to watch the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn, and I start with a second Painful Choice, so what do you pick?" Mike said while revealing Jinzo, two Graceful Charity cards, Monster Reborn, and Exchange.

"Take Graceful Charity, but tell me, why are you reducing your deck?" Crow asked.

"Well, you'll find out this round, I play Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards and send two to my graveyard. Let's count alright, four from each of my Painful Choice cards, plus the Ryko you destroyed, add two from Graceful Charity, the trap Ryko destroyed, and the three he milled from my deck, and my graveyard has 15 cards." Mike said. "I set one card in defense mode, and one facedown, and I win."

"Are you nuts? You sent almost half your cards to the graveyard, how can you win?" Crow said. "My turn."

"Activate trap card, Exchange of the Spirits, I pay 1000 life points, and now all the cards in our decks get exchanged with the ones in our graveyards." Mike said.

"What? I have an empty graveyard." Crow said. "So my whole deck is sent to the graveyard?"

"Yeah, it isn't the most elegant strategy, but it works." Mike said as he finished swapping his deck and graveyard.

"Well, I should end this now, I play Morphtronic Accelerator, this allows me to return BoomBoxen to my deck, destroy your monster, and draw one card. Now I summon Boomboxen from my deck." Crow said as he played his monster.

"You can't win, it's impossible." Mike said, although I need to get lucky, now that my strategy is revealed beating five more people will be tough, he thought.

"Yeah, I attack your facedown monster with Morphtronic Radion." Crow said as the monster revealed itself to be a small penguin.

"Penguin Knight has an effect, when he gets flipped face-up I can return up to two monsters to their owners hand, so your Morphtronics leave the field." Mike said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Amazing, Mike managed to stop Crow's last attack, and thanks to the rules, as soon as he ends his turn, Mike will be our winner." announced the MC.

"Luna, how can that strategy be stopped?" Yusei asked.

"Well, the only way would be to either take down his life points before he uses the trap, or boost your own graveyard to over 15 cards and wait him out." Luna said.

"Well, good thing I have a deck that can handle both."Akiza said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I have no more cards to play, so I end my turn." Crow said. "Your deck is nice, but you need the element of surprise, otherwise it won't work."

"I know, that's why I was only using it for round one, as a way to show how the deck could work." Mike said drawing one card. "Crow, I don't have any thing else to do, so I end my turn." Mike said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"With the end of this turn, Mike has begun a comeback, can he take out the remaining duelists of team 5ds? The only way to find out is to have his next opponent come out." announced the MC.

"Well, looks like I'm up, I only hope that this duel goes in my favor." Akiza said stepping up to take Crow's place.

"Well, good luck Akiza, this is going to be a great duel." Mike said.

"Yeah, it sure will be. Just know I plan on avoiding that trap of yours at any cost." Akiza said as they shuffled their decks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You remember the plan for round two right?" asked the man who spoke to Yusei earlier.

"Yeah, we need to leave you that trap for emergencies, but take down anyone we can first." said a young man to his left.

"Speak for yourself, I plan on wiping out everyone, I didn't even duel last time." said a woman holding her deck.

"Look, you can go first, just remember we need to win." said the first man again.

"Right." the other two said.

(Crow lost to a unique strategy, but Akiza is up next, by process of elimination her deck should be obvious, just note no one is using their own cards. Next chapter Akiza will duel Mike. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. round one comes to a close

"Team 5ds are sending their fifth duelist into the fray, but can Akiza take down Mike and his powerful deck?" asked the MC.

"Good luck Mike." Akiza said.

"Thanks same to you Akiza." Mike said. Hopefully I can take down the other five members of team 5ds, he thought.

"Duel." said Akiza and Mike simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Mike 4000: "Ladies first, and I start by setting two cards facedown, and next I summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending one card to the graveyard. Now since I have a tuner monster out, I can bring back my Quilbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard in defense mode. That ends my turn." Akiza said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go, and I start with my Graceful Charity, draw three cards and discard two. Now I set one monster facedown on the field. That ends my turn." Mike said with a smile.

"Ok, my turn, I draw, and I summon to the field Rapid Warrior, now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon, the Junk Archer, and with his effect I banish your monster until the end phase, and now that your field is empty, I attack directly with both my monsters." Akiza said as her Archer fired two arrows, one that sent Mike's facedown card to another dimension and the other that dealt 2300 points of damage and Rapid Warrior attacked by whipping it's tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza's in the clear." Luna said happily.

"Luna, he still has life points, and he can get the cards in his graveyard." Crow said with a look of confusion. "He can still pull off that combo."

"No, he can't Crow, remember he paid 1000 life points to use Exchange of the Spirits, and he only has 500 life points left." Yusei said.

"Well, looks like you get to relax this round Yusei, maybe you should start next round." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That ends my turn." Akiza said. "You're a good duelist, but that strategy is best used as a surprise attack, once you see it coming, it won't work as well."

"Yeah, I was planning on using a more versatile deck after round one, but I guess we lose this time, no big deal. We can always try again in the next tournament." Mike said.

Akiza 4000 Mike 500: "My move, I summon out my strongest monster, by releasing the two monsters in my graveyard, I can summon my Chaos Sorcerer. His effect banishes your Junk Archer from the game, but he is unable to attack until next round." Mike said. "Maybe I can turn the duel around with this guy."

"Sorry, but it wasn't quite enough, I draw, and now I play Rapid Warrior's effect, by only allowing him to attack this turn, he can attack directly. So now I attack." Akiza said winning the duel.

"There you go, team 5ds has won out against team storm, but the tournament has only started, round one is over and the best teams have advanced, the eight teams left in the running are, team 5ds, team Egypt, team darkness, team America, team old school, team duel academy, team AoJ, and team Draconia." announced the MC. "Next round duels will be team Egypt against team old school, team AoJ will face off against team darkness, team 5ds vs team draconia and team America will duel with team duel academy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Team draconia, sounds like we'll be dueling with some dragon decks." Leo said.

"Yeah, but the next rounds are sequential, our duel is third, so we should prepare some strategies." Yusei said.

"So you managed to win somehow, unfortunately you will be taken down easily, at least try to make the finals interesting." said a young woman. "For the record, the name is Ivy, team AoJ is going to win the whole thing."

"Well, Ivy you should remember that anything can happen in a duel." Akiza said.

"Whatever, later amateurs." Ivy said as she walked over to her team.

"Ignore her Akiza, we should think about how we should shuffle our decks for the next round."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This should be fun, don't worry about a thing." said a young man with four other people.

"Easy for you to say, you have that deck, we have to make do with the other ones, we barely won last round." a younger boy said.

"Look, all that matters is having fun. Besides, it was this or an essay." the first boy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." the second boy said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duelists, round two will begin tomorrow, so until then I wish you all a good rest, and excellent duels tomorrow." the MC said.

"Rest up guys, tomorrow the second round begins, and we need to be ready for anything that gets thrown our way."Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ivy, I trust you have a good reason for keeping us waiting?" asked the apparent leader of the team.

"Yeah, I just was telling those weak team 5ds duelists that we were going to take them down easily." Ivy said. "Besides why should it matter, we don't duel first anyway." Ivy said.

"Yeah, but we need to prepare, team old school, they seem dangerous, we need to make sure to watch their duel for any weaknesses." said a muscular man while he looked at his cards. "Hey Spike, when can I bring out my strongest cards?"

"Soon, we wouldn't want anyone to expect the power of your deck, team darkness, what a joke, soon everyone will witness the true power of those cards." Spike said. "Now head home, we meet up here tomorrow morning, and Ivy, you should use your 'Stall' Deck."

"Sweet, I love that one." Ivy said with a laugh.

(Akiza advanced team 5ds to round two, and the remaining teams have been announced. Next chapter team Egypt will duel team old school. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Gravekeeper's power

"Welcome one and all to the illustrious second round of the Infinity Tag Tournament." announced the MC. "Let's get things started right off the bat with team Egypt taking on team old school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This should be an interesting match, these teams were good enough to advance." Jack said.

"Agreed, I have a feeling this is going to be a unique duel." Yusei said when two people stepped up to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hi, the names Johnny let's have a fun match." said the young boy from team Egypt.

"Yeah, just keep in mind I have some skilled moves, the name's Diana by the way." said his opponent as she shuffled her cards.

"Duel." said Johnny and Diana simultaneously.

Johnny 4000 Diana 4000: "Ladies first, I play a field spell, A Legendary Ocean, next I set one monster in facedown defense mode. I end my turn with two facedown cards." Diana said with a smile.

"That was a good move, but I think I'll try something else, I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant. Now I set two cards facedown and attack your facedown monster." Johnny said.

"You attacked my Legendary Fisherman, so now you lose 300 points." Diana said.

"In that case I end my turn." Johnny said.

Johnny 3700 Diana 4000: "My move, and I switch my Legendary Fisherman into attack mode, next I play the ritual spell Fortress Whale's Oath, now by sending Fiend Krakken, and Kairyu-Shin from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon my Fortress Whale." Diana said as her monster appeared.

"Activate trap card, Torrential Tribute, now all monsters on the field are destroyed." Johnny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What a move, Diana lost two powerful monsters, how can she turn this duel around?" asked the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What do you think Jack?" Yusei asked.

"I think we're about to see a new field." Jack said calmly.

"What do you mean by that Jack, it doesn't make sense." Leo said.

"Leo, Gravekeeper decks have a unique field spell." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That trap was annoying, so I just set one card in defense again. That ends my turn." Diana said.

"Ok, now it's my move, and I start with my own field spell, I play Necrovalley, now neither of us can take cards from the graveyard, plus all my Gravekeeper's gain 500 attack and defense points." Johnny said as the field turned into a narrow canyon. "Now I summon Gravekeeper's Commandant. Now I attack your monster."

"Not good." Diana said as her Giant Jellyfish was destroyed.

"Now, I end my turn there." Johnny said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Folks, I have a feeling we're about to see a powerful combo." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Trudge, am I seeing things or has this duel suddenly turned into a stall fest?" Lazar asked.

"If I may director, I have a feeling that the Gravekeeper's are about to hit hard." Trudge said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My move." Diana said, "Because of your restriction on the grave I can't play anything this round, I end my turn."

"Ok, in that case I draw." Johnny said. "Nice, I sacrifice my Commandant, and summon my Gravekeeper's Chief, now that he's out my graveyard is unaffected by Necrovalley, so I use his effect to bring Gravekeeper's assailant back from my graveyard."

"Not good." Diana said. "Don't count us out let, the duel has only started."

"I attack directly with both my monsters." Johnny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"An impressive start for team Egypt, as they knock out the first of team old school's four duelists, but these classic players never seem to lose hope in victory." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Diana it's not that bad, this guy has no clue what he's about to deal with." said a young man as he took her place. "Johnny right, your good, unfortunately I have no intention of losing."

"Well, you saw my gravekeeper's, what do you use?" Johnny asked.

"Wait and see, for the record the name is Shawn." the man said calmly.

"Duel." said Johnny and Shawn simultaneously.

(Authors Note: life points reset after a victory, as well as decks, so smaller teams aren't at a huge disadvantage due to numbers.)

Johnny 4000 Shawn 4000: "My move, and I start by playing this in defense mode, and two facedown cards." Johnny said.

"Ok, my move, and I start with two cards facedown, and next I summon Drillago in attack mode." Shawn said as his monster appeared. "Now I attack your monster."

"Big mistake, I reveal Gravekeeper's Spy, his 2000 defense points stop your attack cold, plus I get to use his effect, so now I add Gravekeeper's Assailant to my hand." Johnny said with a hint of excitement.

"Not bad, I end my turn by playing the foolish burial card, now I send one card to my graveyard." Shawn said ending his turn.

Johnny 4000 Shawn 3600: "My move, and I summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant, and play Nightmare's Steel Cage, so no attacking for two rounds." Johnny said. "That ends my turn, but I have a strategy."

"I hope so, the only thing is can it beat mine?" Shawn asked calmly. "You gave me two turns to summon monsters, so I'll play Makyura the Destructor in attack mode, and I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Helpoemer. That ends my turn, and the first round of your cage."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Spy in order to summon to the field my Gravekeeper's Chief, next I play Necrovalley, so now my monsters get stronger and you can't use your graveyard." Johnny said confidently. "Since I can't attack I'll end my turn."

"That is an impressive combo, unfortunately you played your Necrovalley a little too late, now I can play my ultimate card." Shawn said beginning his move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Nice, now Shawn has this guy right where he wants him. This duel is as good as done." said an older man. "When he suggested using my fathers cards I was unsure, but now I can tell he is capable."

"He sure is grandpa, but why exactly did you request a card from the museum?"

Diana asked.

"Watch and see." he said with a smile.

(Team old school and team Egypt are dueling, and powerful moves are already being implemented. Next chapter will continue Johnny and Shawn's duel. As Always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. round two under way

"You made the mistake of allowing me to gather my three monsters on the field." Shawn said. "Now I assume you know of the famous Battle City tournament. Well, I'm about to call a monster that you have no chance of stopping, I sacrifice my Drillago, my Helpoemer, and my Makyura the Destructor, in order to summon to the field, the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"What the, how do you have that card?" Johnny asked as the egyptian god appeared.

"My great grandfather was Marik Ishtar, and the Winged Dragon of Ra was his ace monster. So now I play his effect, by paying 2000 life points I destroy both of your Gravekeeper's." Shawn said while Ra turned into a flaming phoenix and enveloped Johnny's monsters. "Now I attack you directly with my Winged Dragon of Ra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What an amazing duel, Shawn just revealed that his deck comes from one of histories best duelists, and he even wields the powerful Winged Dragon of Ra. Can anyone stop that powerful creature?" asked the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, how can Ra be stopped?" Luna asked.

"I wish I knew, unfortunately, as far as I can tell Ra is unbeatable, it would take something of equal strength to stop it." Yusei said.

"Luna, Leo what is it that the Egyptian God Cards were able to do again?" Jack asked.

"Well, Ra specifically had attack and defense equal to it's tributes, by paying 1000 life points you destroyed a monster your opponent controls, by paying all but one life point Ra gains attack equal to the points you paid, and it has immunity to magic and trap cards." Leo said listing off the effects he remembered.

"Well, than we can stop that card, the only challenge is surviving after it appears on the field." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Johnny, are you alright?" asked a young man while Johnny stepped off the arena.

"Yeah, just be careful Rick, the god cards are powerful." Johnny said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. You can count on me winning this round." Rick said stepping onto the arena.

"Your up? Well good luck in the match." Shawn said with a smile.

"Same to you." Rick said calmly.

"Duel." said Shawn and Rick.

Shawn 4000 Rick 4000: "My turn, and I start by summoning my Makyura the Destructor in defense mode." Shawn said as his monster appeared on the field. "Now I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move, I summon to the field my Sangan, and next I activate the Gold Sarcophagus, now in two turns I can add this mystery card to my hand." Rick said as a golden box appeared and a card was placed inside. "Now I play a facedown card, that ends my move."

"Ok, in that case I'll go, and I summon Drillago in attack mode, and I switch Makyura the Destructor into attack mode as well, now I attack your Sangan." Shawn said while his Drillago charged at the defending Sangan.

"When he gets destroyed Sangan lets me add a monster with 1500 or less attack points to my hand." Rick said while adding a card to his hand.

"Fine, I attack with Makyura the Destructor." Shawn said as his monster slashed at Rick with its claws.

"Activate Defense Draw, now I take no damage, and I draw a card." Rick said.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn with the Graceful Charity spell card." Shawn said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This is an interesting situation, while Rick is able to keep Shawn from dealing any damage, he has yet to face the Winged Dragon of Ra. How will his defenses hold out against a creature as powerful as that?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, you don't think he has that do you?" Leo asked his sister.

"Wait Sangan, Gold Sarcophagus, he might Leo." Luna said realizing what Leo meant.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Wait, adding cards to his hand, and defense only, he is using that strategy." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Shawn 4000 Rick 4000: "My move, and the first turn of my Gold Sarcophagus." Rick said calmly. "Now I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, now I bring Sangan back in defense mode and set this facedown. That ends my turn."

Shawn 4000 Rick 4000: "My move, and it's about time I end the duel, I play my own Monster Reborn, and revive my Winged Dragon of Ra." Shawn said as his monster appeared. "Now I pay 1000 points to destroy your Sangan."

"In that case, I add another monster to my hand." Rick said calmly.

"Fine, I reduce my life points to one, and tribute my monsters to Ra, now I have Ra attack you directly with 6199 attack points." Shawn said as his monster shot a fireball that engulfed Rick.

"Nice try, but I activated my Nutrient Z, now I got 4000 extra life points before your attack hit me, so I still have points." Rick said.

"Not for much longer, my God Card is returned to the grave at the end of my turn, so I play Mining for Magical Stones, discarding two cards from my hand to add Monster Reborn from my graveyard to my hand. Now I end my turn." Shawn said while Ra vanished.

Shawn 1 Rick 1801: "My move, and I win the duel, I add the card in my Gold Sarcophagus to my hand. Now your Winged Dragon of Ra is powerful, but I have a monster with more power, I now hold my deck's most powerful monster, I activate the effect of Exodia the Forbidden One." Rick said as Exodia appeared on the field and reduced Shawn's life points to zero.

(The duel between team Egypt and team old school is picking up, next chapter will feature the continuation of the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. round two match one concluded

"What an incredible duel, the almighty Egyptian god card was defeated by Exodia, what incredible surprises will we encounter in this next duel?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shawn, you did well, but I'll handle it from here." said the old man.

"Alright, you inherited another deck right Grandfather?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, and I plan on winning this now."

"Rick, my name is Paul, and I plan on winning this here and now." Paul said.

"We'll see, I don't plan on losing though." Rick said.

"Duel." said Rick and Paul simultaneously.

Rick 4000 Paul 4000: "I start, and I set four cards facedown, that ends my turn." Paul said.

"Well, in that case I'll go, and I summon Sangan in defense mode, and I end my turn with two facedowns." Rick said while noting his three Exodia Pieces already in his hand.

"My move, I activate the trap card Embodiment of Apophis, and I have three of them, next I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device to return your Sangan to your hand, now I attack directly with all three of my monsters." Paul said as he won the duel in one attack.

"Unbelievable, you're skilled. Are you the last member of your team?" Rick asked.

"Yes, but only for this round, next round I'll be dueling first." Paul said.

"Nice, that means this next duel will decide which team goes to the next round." Rick said as a young woman stepped up next to him.

"Rick, leave this to me, I have everything under control." said the woman.

"Alright Sarah, just make sure you go all out, this guy is good." Rick said.

"Yeah, so are you ready for the duel Paul?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, this is going to be a good match." Paul said.

"Duel." said Paul and Sarah simultaneously.

Sarah 4000 Paul 4000: "My move, and I summon to the field Gravekeeper's Assailant, and I know you already dueled gravekeeper cards, but I have something special, so I end my turn with a facedown card." Sarah said.

"Ok in that case I'll go, I activate the field spell Temple of the Kings, and I set two cards facedown, that ends my turn." Paul said calmly.

"My move, I activate Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards and discard two. Next I release Gravekeeper's Assailant so I can summon my Gravekeeper's Visionary, he gains 200 attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard, and I have three. Now I attack directly." Sarah said

"That was an impressive attack, but the duel isn't over yet." said Paul.

"Maybe, I set this and end my turn." Sarah said.

Sarah 4000 Paul 1400: "My move, and I activate my spell cards Cup of Sealed Soul, and Seal of Serket, now when I have these in play along with Temple of the Kings, I can summon my Mystical Beast Serket, and I equip him with the Aura of Kings spell card, this gives my monster 800 extra attack points, plus it can attack until all monsters you control are destroyed, but since you only have one, I attack Gravekeeper's Visionary." Paul said.

"I use the effect of my Visionary, now I discard another Gravekeeper from my hand to protect my Visionary from being destroyed, plus he gains 200 more attack points." Sarah said. "Now I play a trap card, Reckless Greed, this allows me to draw two cards, however I skip my next two draw phases."

"I attack again." Paul said as his monster continued to attack and Sarah continued to discard until Gravekeeper's Visionary had 3400 attack points.

"Your attacks are good, but I have the stronger monster now." Sarah said.

"I have to attack again, but I still dealt a good amount of damage." Paul said as his monster finally destroyed itself. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Sarah 2400 Paul 1400: "I draw, and I attack you directly with Gravekeeper's Visionary." Sarah said.

"Trap card open, Mirror Force, Now your Visionary is destroyed." Paul said.

"I was hoping you would do that, now I activate a spell card, Monster Reborn." Sarah said. "Now I summon forth my Gravekeeper's Saniwa, now I win next round."

"Sorry, but I win." Paul said beginning his turn. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, so I revive my Mystical Beast Serket, and now I play the spell card Crumbling Temple, this allows my monster to attack directly but after the attack it get's destroyed." Paul said as his monster attacked ending the duel.

"The first match is over, team old school advances to the next round." announced the MC. "Now let's get the next match ready, as team AoJ duels team darkness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, these teams are really powerful." Leo said.

"Yeah, I don't know if we can win this tournament." Luna said nervously.

"Don't get discouraged, the duels have only started, and besides I plan on winning so we should focus on learning each other's cards." Jack said. "Besides, the world isn't in danger this time."

"You're right Jack, I have to learn some new combos." Leo said while they turned to watch the next match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, the name's Blake, good luck in our match ok?" Blake said extending his hand to Ivy.

"Yeah, you need luck, I plan on wiping the floor with you." Ivy said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an unfriendly girl, I would expect better manners from someone her age." Paul said.

"Look grandpa, the girl is a jerk, some people are just like that. Besides, we should relax, we made it to the second round." Diana said.

"Maybe, but it seems more angry than it should be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spike, how long do you think she'll toy with them?" asked the muscular man.

"If I know Ivy, this duel will last a while, and with her using her stall deck I expect a long game, unless she gets damaged, in that case it'll end real fast." Spike said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Ivy and Blake simultaneously.

(Team old school has moved on, and the next match has begun, will team AoJ defeat team darkness? Or will the suspicious group advance to round two? Next chapter the duel will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. attack of team AoJ

Ivy 4000 Blake 4000: "You can go first Blake, I enjoy playing with my opponents." Ivy said with a smirk.

"Alright, in that case I discard my Summoned Skull, in order to play Dark Grepher." Blake said as his swordsman appeared on the field. "Next I use his effect, discarding Saggi the Dark Clown to send my Dark elf from my deck to my graveyard. That ends my turn."

"That's all you can do, I'm disappointed, I set one monster in defense mode and equip a spell card onto your Dark Grepher, activate Big Bang Shot, now this card gives your monster 400 extra attack points, but you'll understand why I did that soon enough." Ivy said. "Next I activate Final Countdown, now I pay 2000 life points and in twenty turns, ten for me and ten for you, I win the duel. That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's strange, why would she power up her opponent's card?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that magic card is more than just for show." Yusei said.

"Well, I just hope our strategies work." Leo said.

"Of course they will Leo, don't forget we're a team and if anyone is going to win this it's going to be us." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy 2000 Blake 4000: "My move, I summon a second Dark Elf from my hand in attack mode. Now I attack your defensive monster with Dark Grepher." Blake said as his monster attacked.

"You attacked my Marshmallon, so now you lose 1000 points of damage, plus my monster is indestructible in battle." Ivy said as Blake lost 2800 points.

"Wait, your effect only deals 1000 points of damage, how did I take 2800?" Blake asked nervously.

"Oh, that, well it just happens to be that whenever a monster equipped with Big Bang Shot attacks a monster with fewer defense points, the difference is dealt to the opposing player as damage, and since I control Big Bang Shot, all damage from it's effect goes to you." Ivy said. "Oh, and by the way you turn began so 19 left until I win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a powerful strategy." Luna said in wonder.

"Yeah, setting a time limit until the duel ends, using an indestructible monster, and forcing the opponent to damage himself." Jack said.

"The strategy is good, but it does have a flaw, the only question is can Blake see it." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy 2000 Blake 1200: "My move, and the count reaches 18, first I set this monster in defense mode, and I play this facedown." Ivy said as her cards appeared. "That does it for my move."

"Well, in that case I play this, I have Dark Elf, Saggi the Dark Clown, and Summoned Skull in my graveyard, so I special summon Dark Armed Dragon in attack mode, next I remove Saggi so my dragon can destroy your Marshmallon." Blake said as his dragon roasted Marshmallon. "Now I attack you facedown monster with Dark Armed Dragon."

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me anyway." Ivy said sending her monster to the graveyard.

"Well, maybe losing will, I attack you directly with Dark Grepher." Blake said.

"Activate trap card, Draining Shield, thanks for the 2100 life points." Ivy said. "You might want to actually work on improving, you only have 17 turns left."

"Watch your mouth, I activate a spell card, Dark Hole, now all monsters on the field are destroyed, I end my move with a facedown." Blake said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Think Blake is going to be able to stop her?" asked a young girl.

"He will, don't forget we have more power than most people expect, the only question is when will he play It." said a man in a leather jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy 4100 Blake 1200: "What, I'm only telling the truth, but since you so nicely left yourself open to attack, I summon my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and attack you directly." Ivy said.

"Activate Negate Attack, now your attack is negated." Blake said.

"Whatever, I still have the advantage, and you only have 16 more turns, this will be over soon enough."

"My turn, I activate Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Elf back from the graveyard, and now I call another monster to my field, I summon my Darknight Parshath, and since I have six monsters in my graveyard, he has 2500 attack points, I attack your Gear Golem with my Darknight." Blake said as his monster destroyed Ivy's.

"You damaged my life points, you don't know what you just did boy." Ivy said angrily.

"Calm down, you still have the lead." Blake said ending his turn.

Ivy 2400 Blake 1200: "Spike, I'm going to crush him right now." Ivy said drawing her card. "I remove Marshmallon and Spirit Reaper from my graveyard in order to call on my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."

"What, that card is insanely powerful." Blake said nervously.

"I activate my dragon's effect, I pay 1000 points to destroy all cards on the field and in our hands. Now for every card destroyed you lose 300 points, so I deal you 2100 points of damage." Ivy said.

"Man, your good." Blake said extending his hand.

"Whatever wimp, I'm going to give my teammates a chance to crush you." Ivy said. "Chuck, get up here and wipe out his teammates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blake, are you alright?" asked the young woman.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Annie, just focus on doing your best. This is all for fun." Blake said.

"Ok, well I brought my special deck, unfortunately it doesn't fully fit our team name." Annie said.

"Don't worry a name is less important, just have fun Annie." said the man in the jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I hope you don't plan on avenging your teammate, because I plan on wiping you out just as easily as Ivy beat that weakling before." Chuck said shuffling his cards.

"Well, only one way to find out, so let's go." Annie said.

"Duel." said Annie and Chuck simultaneously.

(Team AoJ has started off strong, but can they continue this winning streak? Next chapter Annie will duel Chuck. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. The counter begins

Annie 4000 Chuck 4000: "My move, and I set one monster in defense mode, next I set one card facedown. That ends my move." Annie said.

"Alright, I summon to the field my Sonic Bird in attack mode, since he was summoned I can add the Black Illusion Ritual to my hand. Now I set one card and attack your facedown monster." Chuck said.

"You attacked Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, so now I destroy one card on the field, for example your Sonic Bird." Annie said as her monster jumped at Sonic Bird and caused it to explode. "Now I send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. Now since he was discarded from my deck, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast comes to the field."

"Fine, I end my turn." Chuck said.

"My move, I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, now I attack you with both my monsters." Annie said.

"Activate trap card, Negate Attack, sorry but I'm protecting my life points this time." Chuck said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Wow, this duel is getting good." Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think we should have practiced more." Akiza said.

"No, we did everything we needed to do." Yusei said before looking back at the duel. "Think about it, this tournament is allowing us to learn how to work more efficiently as a team, so even if we lose it'll be worth it."

"You're right Yusei, we should have fun and not worry." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn isn't over, so I set this facedown, now due to my Paladin, I send two cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard." Annie said ending her turn.

"My move, I activate Black Illusion Ritual so now by sacrificing my level one Kuriboh, I can summon my Relinquished." Chuck said as his monster appeared on the field.

"Relinquished, that card is rare, how do you have it?" Annie asked.

"I have my methods, now I use Relinquished's effect, so I absorb you Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and add his attack power to Relinquished. Now I attack your Paladin with Relinquished." Chuck said.

"Activate trap card, Mirror Force, now your attack is reflected and all monsters you control are destroyed." Annie said.

"Not quite, I destroy your Lightsworn so Relinquished survives." Chuck said calmly. "Now then, I end my move with one facedown card. That ends my turn." Chuck said lazily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That guy's nuts, Annie has everything set up exactly how she wants it, and she already has two of them in her hand." Blake said confidently. "All she needs is to get rid of that facedown and she wins."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that facedown is going to be significant." said the man in the leather jacket.

"I don't know Tony, it seems unlikely he could stop her at this point." Blake said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Wow, that guy just countered a really powerful trap." Leo said. "I can't wait for our match."

"Patience, we still need to see how this duel goes, besides Leo, you aren't even first, Yusei is." Jack said.

"We should watch the duel. Any advantages we spot would be beneficial." Akiza said.

"I agree, the only thing that worries me is it sounds like the leader of their team is the strongest." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My move, and I win. I summon Judgment Dragon, now I pay 1000 life points to destroy all other cards on the field." Annie said.

"You activated my trap card, a little something known as Ally Bomb, this card activates when it gets sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to select a card from your hand and destroy it. Plus if that card is a monster you take damage equal to its attack points, so show me your hand." Chuck said.

"That's just great." Annie said revealing her hand.

"Well, I destroy your second Judgment Dragon, so you lose 3000 points, combined with the 1000 you paid for your effect, you lose." Chuck said.

"Maybe, but you have yet to see the true power our team can demonstrate." Annie said. "Tony, you did bring those cards right?"

"Yeah, this won't take long, I'll take down all three of these guys." Tony said stepping up to the arena.

"Well, we have a joker, I'll have to knock you down a notch." Chuck said.

"Duel." said Tony and Chuck simultaneously.

Tony 4000 Chuck 4000: "My turn, and I summon Sonic Bird and grab my Black Illusion Ritual again, next I set this facedown and end my turn." Chuck said.

"Alright, in that case I draw, and now I summon a monster known as Skilled Dark Magician, next I activate Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards and send my two Dragon monsters to my graveyard. Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light, I play one card facedown, that ends my turn." Tony said calmly.

"My move, and I set this card in defense mode." Chuck said. "Now I use this card, Monster Reborn, I revive the Luster Dragon you discarded, now I tribute both my monsters in order to summon my Felgrand Dragon in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"Alright, my move, and I have to thank you for using a spell card, now I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician in order to summon the original Dark Magician, and I activate a spell card from my hand, Dark Magic Attack, now all your spell and traps are destroyed. Now that your dragon is unprotected, I play polymerization fusing my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand, so now I play Dark Paladin, and with two dragons boosting his power he has 4400 attack points, now I activate the last card in my hand, Pot of Greed, I draw two cards." Tony said.

"Man, do you ever stop talking, I thought people like you were supposed to be tough and let your cards do the talking." Chuck said mockingly.

"You want me to show you what I just drew, fine, I activate Book of Secret Arts, this raises my Paladin to 4700 attack points, and now I activate Raigeki to destroy your monsters. Now I attack directly with my Dark Paladin." Tony said winning the duel.

(Team AoJ has finally lost a match, but how will Tony fair against the rest of team AoJ? Next chapter will feature the continuation of this match. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. A warning, and the start of match 3

"I'll take him out quickly." Annie said before Spike blocked her.

"No, I want the rest of these fools to see what a real duelist can do." Spike said.

"Nice, you're unbeatable Spike, I take it you plan on using those?" Chuck asked.

"Of course." Spike said stepping up to take his position in the duel.

"Good luck." Tony said politely.

"If I needed luck, I wouldn't be one of the best duelists here now would I?" Spike said shuffling his cards. "Time to take you out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you think this guy is as good as he says he is?" Leo asked.

"Well we won't know until we duel him." Yusei said.

"I want to know what AoJ means." Luna said. "I know of some cards, but neither of their duelists used them."

"Maybe he will." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Spike and Tony simultaneously.

Spike 4000 Tony 4000: "I go first, and I set two cards facedown. Now I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in attack mode." Spike said calmly. "You can go, but you'll lose within two turns."

"You sound confident, but your monster is rather weak." Tony said. "I draw, now I summon Skilled Dark Magician, and equip him with the Book of Secret Arts, now I attack your Core Destroyer."

"Nice try, but I activate a trap card, DNA Transplant, now all monsters on the field become the attribute I choose, so why don't we have our cards become creatures of light." Spike said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew it." Luna said suddenly.

"Luna, is something wrong?" Akiza asked.

"Spike won, Ally of Justice cards are designed to defeat light monsters." Luna said nervously.

"Luna, don't worry, everything will be fine." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your trap didn't change the outcome, my magician still beats you by 1000 attack points." Tony said when a red dot appeared on his monster.

"It doesn't matter who has more points, my Core Destroyer destroys all light monsters he battles, so your light attribute magician gets taken down." Spike said before a laser pierced through the Skilled Dark Magician and destroyed it.

"Not good, I set one card and end my turn." Tony said.

"In that case, I'll go, and I activate my Double Summon card, now I call Ally of Justice Unlimiter and Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator." Spike said as his monsters appeared.

"Those three are strong, but even if they all attack I'll still have 800 life points." Tony said.

"Really, well I have two things to say about that, first by discarding one card I send your only facedown back to your hand, courtesy of Cyclone Creator, now about the lack of attack points, if I tribute him, Unlimiter doubles the attack points of one Ally of Justice monster, so I increase Cyclone Creator to 2800." Spike said lazily.

"Wait, that means you have 400 attack points altogether." Tony said in amazement. "You really did win in two rounds."

"I never lose, and I always predict my victory, so now I attack with both my monsters." Spike said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Incredible!" announced the MC. "Not only did team AoJ's Spike take down his opponent, but he also was able to predict exactly how long it would take. This team is going to be the one to watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, looks like we're up now, let's do our best." Leo said.

"Yeah, good luck Yusei." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next two teams are ready for their match, so without further ado, team 5ds takes on team draconia." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, my name is Dorothy, I hope this is a fun duel." Dorothy said with a smile.

"Same to you." Yusei said shuffling his cards when suddenly, time appeared to freeze.

"Yusei, I trust you haven't forgotten us." said a voice from behind him.

"What, why are you back?" Yusei asked as he turned around to see Aporia standing behind him.

"I came with a warning, team AoJ, you need to ensure they lose, if they win this competition, which they would have if I hadn't influenced your participation, the ener-d reactor would overload, and the future would be left to suffer a fate worse than the meklords. I don't know what it would have been, only that Zone was terrified of it." Aporia said. "I know I haven't earned your trust, but I assure you the reason we forced your entrance into the Infinity Tag Tournament was to stop the threat without resorting to drastic options."

"I get it, I'll make sure we win, now that I know the stakes, and don't worry, tell Zone that we'll stop whatever he's nervous of from happening." Yusei said.

"I hope so Yusei Fudo, we all are counting on you." Aporia said before disappearing and time resumed.

"Duel." said Yusei and Dorothy simultaneously.

Dorothy 4000 Yusei 4000: "Ladies first." Yusei said politely.

"Thank you, I draw." Dorothy said with a smile. "Ok, time to start off strong, I summon the Baby Dragon in attack mode, and next I banish him in order to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Now I use my Red Eyes Special ability to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand."

"That's a good card." Yusei said.

"Thanks, I end my turn with two facedown cards." Dorothy said.

"Alright, my move, and I summon to the field Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, now I play his effect, I check the top card of my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand." Yusei said drawing his card. I can use this one for later, he thought. "Ok, now I end my move with a facedown."

"My turn, I draw, now I activate my Dragon's Rage Trap card. This allows my dragons to deal damage even if you play a monster in defense mode, so now I can attack no matter what mode you play your monsters in, dragons are strong, not many people can beat them." Dorothy said. "Now I attack Sunlight Unicorn with Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"I use the effect of a card in my hand, Honest, now Sunlight Unicorn gains attack points equal to Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack points." Yusei said as his monster gained 2400 attack points.

"That isn't good, but I have a secret weapon, I use Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to revive a dragon in my graveyard, specifically Red Eyes Black Dragon, now I end my turn, which means your attack returns to normal." Dorothy said

"That dragon is impressive, but at the end of your turn I play my Solemn Wishes trap card, now every time I draw I gain 500 life points." Yusei said drawing to begin his move.

Dorothy 2200 Yusei 4500: "My move, and I summon Wattkiwi, a level three tuner monster, now I tune level three Wattkiwi with level four sunlight unicorn in order to synchro summon the level seven Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, what kind of monster is that?" Akiza asked as the synchro monster appeared on the field.

"Well, I don't use her much anymore, but when I used to duel Leo, she was my strongest monster, if used right, she can have more attack points than any other card on our team." Luna said.

"Well how many does it have now?" Jack asked.

"Now, it has 4400 attack points, but I have a feeling it could get even higher." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I equip my Wyvern with the Cestus of Dagla, this gives my fairy type Wyvern 500 extra attack points, plus whenever it deals damage, I gain an equal amount of life points. Now I attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Yusei said.

"Ok, well at least I still have 100 points.' Dorothy said as she lost nearly all her life points.

"Actually, I reveal a trap card, Fairy Wind, now all face-up spell or trap cards are destroyed, and for each one we both lose 300 points. Good duel, but I win this one." Yusei said.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some, the round isn't over yet though, so good luck." Dorothy said before walking over to her team.

(Team AoJ has proven their skill, and now team 5ds is dueling team draconia, but what could Aporia mean? Next chapter another duel will occur, and Yusei will tell the others what Aporia said. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. a deck from family

"Yusei, you did awesome." Leo said.

"Yeah, but these guys are good, though things just got more important." Yusei said while nodding to Luna to take the next duel.

"What's going on Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Is something going on?"

"I don't know the specifics, but according to Aporia, and yes he did tell me himself, if team AoJ wins, the ener-d reactor will overload, I'm not sure how but we need to keep that from happening," Yusei said.

"Well, in that case we should do our best to beat them." Jack said, "besides this wouldn't be the first time we've had huge stakes in a tournament."

"I know, but something tells me this is different. We need to focus, otherwise something terrible will happen." Yusei said.

"Gee, no pressure." Luna said before stepping onto the arena.

"Hello, your name is Luna? I'm Kisara." Kisara said nicely while extending her hand.

"Wait, wasn't that the name of the girl who was connected to the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Luna asked while shuffling her cards.

"Yeah, my great grandfather was Seto Kaiba, so I'm familiar with that story, it's true by the way." Kisara said. "Oh, and I happen to have it right here." As she said this Kisara placed the famous dragon on her duel disc.

"Wow, that's incredible." Luna said as she felt not only the cards visual power and elegance, but also the strength of its spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? That might prove problematic Spike." Chuck said nervously.

"You forgot again, any light creature would fall to my deck." Spike said calmly. "Besides, the Blue Eyes is so well known, any duelist who uses it should expect to see it destroyed."

"I don't know, Kaiba wasn't your average duelist, and if she has that she might cause some problems." Ivy said. "If anyone can beat her though you can Spike."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Luna and Kisara simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Kisara 4000: "I'll go first, and I set one monster in defense mode, that ends my turn." Kisara said.

"Alright, my move, I play two cards facedown, and summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode, now I attack you directly." Luna said.

"Wait, I have a monster in defense mode, you can't attack me directly." Kisara said in confusion.

"Morphtronic Boarden allows my Morphtronic monsters to attack directly." Luna said.

"Oh, well that's not good is it, at least I keep my monster on the field." Kisara said happily as she lost 500 points.

"I end my turn there. Your turn." Luna said politely.

Luna 4000 Kisara 3500: "My move again, and I reveal my Kaiser Seahorse, now I tribute him as two sacrifices in order to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to my field, but now I activate Polymerization in order to fuse the dragon on the field with the two in my hand, in order to call my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kisara said as the legendary monster appeared on the field.

"That's a big dragon." Luna said nervously.

"Now I use the last card in my hand, Card of Demise, now I draw until I have five cards, but in five turns I discard my entire hand, now I attack with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."Kisara said.

"Activate trap, Morphtronic Bind, since I have a Morphtronic on the field, level four or higher monsters you control can't attack, and that includes your dragon." Luna said while breathing a sign of relief.

"Alright, in that case I set these facedown and end my move." Kisara said calmly.

"My turn, and I draw." Luna said looking at the cards in her hand.

"I activate my facedown cards, Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense, now by destroying my dragon, we would both normally lose 4500 points, but my ring of defense protects my life points." Kisara said.

"I activate a facedown card, Morphtronic Signal Cross, this let's me negate one card you used, such as your Ring of Destruction." Luna said as Ring of Destruction sparked and shattered without dealing any damage. "Now I summon Morphtronic Radion, and he gives all my monster's 800 more attack points."

"That's impressive, unfortunately, I will still have some points, and my strongest monster is going to appear next round." Kisara said.

"Well, in that case I should use this magic card, Limiter Removal, now all my machines double in attack points, so now my Morphtronics have 2600 and 3600 attack points." Luna said. "I attack with Morphtronic Radion."

"Your good Luna, but my team is far from beaten." Kisara said as her life points hit zero.

"That was a fun duel, maybe we can play again some time." Luna said before walking off the arena to let Crow take his turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Team 5ds is off to a powerful start, but can they continue this winning streak, especially with the constant randomization of their decks?" asked the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So, my turn, already is it?" said a young man holding a card.

"Yeah, just be careful, we don't know what cards they plan on using." Kisara said.

"Don't worry, we both know John never loses, and that dragon of his is the reason for that." Dorothy said.

"Yeah, but these guys are good, you know that Dorothy."Kisara said.

"Don't worry, I have one of our best dragons." John said stepping onto the arena.

"Hey man, the name's Crow, good luck in our duel." Crow said with a grin.

"Same to you, the name is John, and I have a dragon that is rather powerful." John said while shuffling his cards.

"Well, I might have a surprise in store for you." Crow said while drawing his hand.

"Duel." said John and Crow simultaneously.

(Luna has taken down the Blue Eyes White Dragon with her brother's cards. Next chapter Crow will utilize a deck he knows rather well, and his opponent will unleash dragon number three. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Crow falls Blackwings soar

Crow 4000 John 4000: "I'll start, and I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown. That ends my move." John said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go, and I summon out Archfiend Interceptor in attack mode, and next I set this facedown. That does it for my move." Crow said.

"Alright, in that case I have everything I need to beat you, I summon the Lord of Dragons in attack mode, and play the mystical Flute of Summoning Dragon, this allows me to call two dragons from my hand to the field, so I choose my White Stone of Legend, and my Light and Darkness Dragon." John said as his monsters appeared on the field. "Now I activate a spell and equip it to my Light and Darkness Dragon, Draconic Equality, now his effect won't work on other dragon type monsters. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I tune level one White Stone of Legend with level four Lord of Dragons, and level three Masked Dragon, in order to synchro summon my Light End Dragon."

"Two dragons with 2800 attack points?" Crow asked nervously.

"Yeah, unfortunately, because of my spell no monsters can attack until next round, so I end my move there." John said calmly.

"Ok, my move, nice, that just might work, I summon to the field the tuner monster Dark Resonator, and now I play Double Summon, this card let's me summon another monster this turn, and I play Synchro Soldier, now I call out a synchro monster of my own, say hello to Red Dragon Archfiend." Crow said as the mighty dragon appeared. "Now I set one card facedown and end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What do you think Jack, can Crow pull off a win?" Akiza asked.

"Crow isn't one to take lightly, and this time around, he's using cards he's known for years." Jack said. "Besides, if I know Crow I can guess both of his facedown cards."

"Jack, he's using that combo isn't he." Yusei said with a smile.

"Yeah, this duel is just about done." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ok, my move, and time for my dragons to attack, I attack your Red Dragon Archfiend with Light End Dragon." John said.

"Wait, my monster has more attack points, why would you attack me? Wait you have a special ability don't you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, by giving up 500 attack and defense points permanently, my Light End Dragon reduces your monster by 1500 points." John said. "Now my card has more attack points."

"Not for long, I activate a trap card, Tuner's Gift, by sending a tuner monster to my graveyard, Red Dragon Archfiend gains that monster's attack or effect, so I give Red Dragon Archfiend immunity in battle once per round, so he survives both your attacks. The best part is this card can't be negated by any effect." Crow said. "Sorry, but your monster's need to strike my dragon together if you want him destroyed."

"Alright, that doesn't matter I still deal 3600 points of damage this turn, and your only monster is sent to the graveyard." John said as his monsters attacked. "I end my move."

"Alright, this is my only chance to win, so I draw." Crow said as he began his turn. "Nice, first I activate Descending Lost Star, this brings my Red Dragon Archfiend back in defense mode, but he loses one level and all of his defense points." Crow said.

"Sorry, but I use the effect of my Light and Darkness Dragon, now by giving up 500 attack and defense points, I negate your trap card." John said. "Sorry, but I win this duel."

"Come on, can't I win one match in this tournament?" Crow asked as he ended his turn.

"My move, I attack you directly with Light and Darkness Dragon." John said winning the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That dragon is powerful, and they still have another one in reserve." Yusei said. "This might be harder than we thought."

"Don't worry, I have a plan in mind." Leo said.

"Alright, good luck Leo." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"John, you did awesome, keep it up bud." said a man who looked similar to John.

"Yeah, I feel a victory coming our way." John said as Leo stepped onto the arena.

"You won't see this coming." Leo said with a grin.

"Don't get overly confident, my dragons are powerful, and you've only met two of them." John said.

"The number of dragons won't make a difference." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Team draconia has begun a counter attack against team 5ds, but will it continue through the next few duels?" announced the MC. "The only way to find out is for the match to continue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Leo and John simultaneously.

Leo 4000 John 4000: "I'll go first, and I summon my Element Dragon in attack mode, and I set two cards facedown to end my turn." John said.

"Ok, my move." Leo said as he drew his card. "Crow, thanks for telling me about your moves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What move is he talking about?" Akiza asked.

"Leo already won the duel, I knew I should have held on to my blackwings this round." Crow said. "Leo, take this guy down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about? How could you defeat me in one round?" John asked.

"Like this, I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode, since only you have a monster on the field, now since I control a blackwing, I can summon Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind as well." Leo said as his monsters appeared on the field.

"Those cards are strong, but I can survive those attacks." John said. Not to mention I have that facedown, he thought.

"I play a trap card from my hand, Delta Crow Anti Reverse. This can be played from my hand since I control three blackwing monsters; it destroys all your set spell and trap cards. Next I use gale to cut your Element Dragon's attack in half." Leo said. "Now I use Sirocco the Dawn to give Gale the Whirlwind all the attack power of the blackwings on the field, I attack Element Dragon with Gale the Whirlwind."

"Unbelievable, you won in one move, I should have expected that, the legendary team 5ds are the champions of the WRGP, although the duel is far from over." John said. "The strongest dragon is yet to appear."

(Crow was defeated again, but Leo avenged him with his Blackwing deck. Next chapter the last duelist of teamd raconia will begin his battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. team 5ds advances

"Leo, keep up the good work." Jack said.

"Yeah, one more victory and we're in the next round." Leo said as his opponent stepped onto the field.

"Don't count us out yet, my dragon is far more powerful than any you have ever seen. You won't win so easily." said the young man. "By the way the name is Theo."

"Well, we'll see about that, good luck." Leo said with a grin.

"Duel." said Leo and Theo simultaneously.

Theo 4000 Leo 4000: "My move, I start with the monster known as Decoy Dragon, next I set three cards facedown. Next I activate Foolish Burial to send a dragon to my graveyard, that ends my move." Theo said.

"Ok, in that case I draw." Leo said before grinning. "I activate the spell card Black Whirlwind, and now I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, now I get to add Shura the Blue Flame to my hand. Now since I have a blackwing out I can summon Elphin the Raven without any tributes, now I attack with Sirocco the Dawn."

"I use the effect of Decoy Dragon, you see when he's targeted for an attack, I can summon a level seven or above dragon from my graveyard and force you to attack that monster, so I call Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field." Theo said as his monster appeared. "I think you were attacking with Sirocco the Dawn?"

"Not good, that thing is powerful." Leo said as his monster was destroyed, "but I can still attack Decoy Dragon with Elphin the Raven."

"Alright, he served his purpose for now." Theo said calmly.

"I end my move with a facedown."

Theo 2100 Leo 3000: "My move, I draw, and now I have something to tell you, I have one monster three facedown cards and one card in my hand. You have two cards in your hand and two cards on the field that totals nine cards, now then, I activate the trap card The Gift of Greed, this let's you draw two cards from your deck." Theo said.

"Wait, why would you give me cards to use?" Leo asked.

"Simple, I play my dragon's ability, by paying 1000 life points all cards on the field or in our hands are sent to the graveyard." Theo said.

"Wait, but that means I can win if I draw a monster." Leo said.

"No, you see for every card this effect destroys you take 300 points of damage, in this case 3000 points, or just the amount you have left." Theo said winning the duel.

"Aw man, oh well your good." Leo said excitedly. "You want to go Jack?"

"Alright, I could use a duel." Jack said before stepping onto the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ivy, I have the new cards, if that guy was being honest we'll be famous after using them." Chuck said smugly.

"Well, nobody in the world has these cards, the guy said they have more power than anything, the only question is do they really work?" Ivy said.

"Well, we only have one way to find out, come on let's see if these new monsters really do surpass synchros." Spike said grabbing his card.

(Author's Note: the cards they are referring to were created for their respective decks, they don't actually exist.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Theo and Jack simultaneously.

Jack 4000 Theo 4000: "My turn to start off with a bang, I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode, and set three cards facedown." Jack said. "That ends my move."

"My move, and I summon the Lord of Dragons in attack mode, next I activate the flute of summoning dragon, so say hello to two more dragons, Lightpulsar dragon and Darkflare Dragon, now I attack with Lightpulsar Dragon." Theo said.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Wall of Thorns. This destroys all your monsters in attack mode, and since it doesn't target your Lord of Dragons can't save your monsters." Jack said.

"Maybe, but the duel isn't over yet, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Theo said.

"Maybe, but I beg to differ." Jack said. "I call to the field a monster known as the Twilight Rose Knight, and I summon Lord Poison through his effect. "Now I attack with all of my monsters." Jack said as his monsters attacked.

"Not yet, I activate Draining Shield, this gives me 1500 points when Lord Poison attacked, so I still have 2300 life points." Theo said.

"I expected something like that, so I set this, Urgent Tuning, I tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Jack said as his dragon appeared. "Now I attack with my dragon."

"This is insane, even with our dragons we lost, I guess we should focus on teamwork, that might be our problem." Theo said before shaking Jack's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Incredible, team 5ds advances to the next round, and that means the last match for today is about to begin." announced the MC. "Team America will take on team Duel Academy."

"Yusei, what do you think, is everything alright so far?"Akiza asked.

"For now, but I can't help but think we're forgetting something." Yusei said.

"Don't worry about it, focus on how these guys duel and which cards you're going to use next round." Crow said with a smirk. "I mean, if we don't win against one of these teams we won't even get the chance to beat team AoJ."

"You have a point, alright Crow." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Unbelievable, these cards are insane." Chuck said. "To think I thought he was joking."

"Well now we know that we're guaranteed to win." Ivy said.

"Yeah, nobody will expect this kind of creature, Ally of Justice Synchro Cannon. That will be the last monster those signers ever see."

(Team AoJ have realized the power of three unique cards, and plan on winning, but why do they hate the signers? Next chapter team America and team duel academy will begin their match, but things aren't what they appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Return of Cyber Dragon

"Hey, you think we can win?" asked a young man wearing the duel academy uniform.

"Don't worry, we have the decks from five of the best duelists to ever attend duel academy." said a lady next to him.

"Yeah besides, you have those cards, so you're fine. Just have fun." said a man wearing a professor's uniform.

"Right, well I guess I should get ready." The young man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Our team is definitely going to win this entire thing." said a young man.

"Yeah, take them down." said a young girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Time for the fourth duel to begin, so let's get started right away." announced the MC as the young men from each team stepped onto the field.

"Good luck, I'm Ryan. I hope we have a fun duel." Ryan said.

"Thanks, my name is Bryan by the way." Bryan said.

"Duel." Said Ryan and Bryan simultaneously.

Bryan 4000 Ryan 4000: "My move, I set two cards facedown, and summon Proto Cyber Dragon in defense mode." Ryan said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case I draw, and next I play a rare magic card known as Machine Factory, now I can summon a machine from my hand once per turn as long as I don't summon anything else, so say hello to Launcher Spider." Bryan said. "And his 2200 attack points are more than enough to take down your dragon."

"Maybe, well why don't we find out?" Ryan asked.

"I attack your Proto Cyber Dragon with Launcher Spider." Bryan said.

"I activate the trap card, Attack Reflector Unit, now by sacrificing one Cyber Dragon on my field, I can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon in it's place." Ryan said while his dragon deconstructed itself and rebuilt around a reflective shield.

"That thing only has 800 attack points, I can destroy him easily." Bryan said.

"Not quite, once a round my Barrier Dragon can negate your attack." Ryan said calmly. "Your attack won't hit this round."

"Fine, I set two cards facedown and end my move." Bryan said.

"In that case I go again, I activate Different Dimension Capsule." Ryan said while removing a card from his deck. "Now in two turns I can draw this to my hand."

"Alright, I can already guess what card you chose. Unfortunately I'm not letting you play Power Bond." Bryan said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I was already holding Power Bond." Ryan said. "Now I use it to fuse my two Cyber Dragons in order to summon Cyber Twin Dragon."

"Your loss, I activate the facedown card diffusion." Bryan said calmly. "While this does eliminate the downside to Power Bond, it makes my Launcher Spider the strongest monster on the field."

"Well, I would agree with you, if I wasn't holding another magic card, Photon Generator Unit." Ryan said. "Now I send two Cyber Dragons from my field to the graveyard, and in exchange I get to summon my Cyber Laser Dragon."

"That thing has 2400 attack points." Bryan said, "My spider is toast."

"I agree, now Cyber Laser Dragon, destroy Launcher Spider." Ryan said.

"You think you're smart, well I activate the Time Machine trap card, this brings Launcher Spider back good as new." Bryan said as his monster returned.

"In that case, I end my turn." Ryan said. "Although I've already come one step closer to my victory."

Bryan 3800 Ryan 4000: "My move, and I activate Card of Sanctity, now we draw until we're both holding six cards, and now I play Monster Reborn to revive the Zoa I sent to the grave." Bryan said. "Next I reveal a trap known as Metalmorph, so now Zoa becomes Metalzoa, and his 3000 attack points mean your Cyber Laser Dragon is history, attack now."

"I negate that attack with Cyber Barrier Dragon." Ryan said. I can't risk my Laser Dragon yet, I need one extra turn, he thought.

"Alright, in that case I attack your Barrier Dragon with Launcher Spider." Bryan said. "That does it for my move."

Bryan 3800 Ryan 2600: "My turn, I start by switching my Cyber Laser Dragon to defense mode, and I use his effect to destroy one monster you control with 2400 or more attack points, so say goodbye to Metalzoa." Ryan said. "Next I set one card facedown and end my move. Oh by the way next round I'm going to win."

"Are you sure, I summon my Barrel Dragon using my magic card, and now I activate his effect, flipping three coins, and if I get two heads I destroy one card you control, for example your dragon" Bryan said.

"Not quite, I activate my trap card, Security Program, now my Cyber Laser Dragon is immune to destruction for the rest of the turn. The catch is I lose life points equal to his attack points." Ryan said as he lost 2400 life points.

"So, my monster is still more powerful." Bryan said. "With only 200 points left you can't win, so I'll end my turn."

Bryan 3800 Ryan 200: "My turn, which means my capsule gives me the card I placed in it, so now I activate my magic card, Overload Fusion." Ryan said.

"Wait, you don't mean you're playing that?" Bryan asked nervously.

"You guessed right, I banish my three Cyber Dragons, my Proto Cyber Dragon, my Barrier Dragon, and my Laser Dragon in order to summon my Chimeratech Overdragon." Ryan said as his monster appeared.

"That's the strongest monster a Cyber Dragon deck can create." Bryan said incredulously.

"It sure is, so now since he has 4800 attack points, and the ability to attack six times, I attack both your monsters and wipe out your life points." Ryan said as he won the duel.

"Your good, but the real power of our team will reveal itself soon enough." Bryan said before shaking Ryan's hand.

"You too, maybe we can play again some time." Ryan said.

(Team duel academy has won the first match, but team America is far from beaten. Next chapter the match will continue with two new duelists, and one of them will bring out another classic card. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Red Eyed Heroes

"Professor could you go? I need to stop for now." Ryan said.

"Of course, it's been a while since I dueled someone outside our school. I'm looking forward to it." said an older man before stepping up to the arena.

"Look sir, I should mention that I have the original deck of the creator of duel monsters." said a teenage girl. "Being in the family has some advantages."

"Well that's rather interesting, although I should tell you that I'm using a deck that has unique strengths." the older man said. "You can call me Robert."

"Alright Robert, I'm Leslie." Leslie said with a grin.

"Duel." said Robert and Leslie simultaneously.

Leslie 4000 Robert 4000: "My move, I start by activating Toon World, and now I summon Toon Mermaid, but only to sacrifice it to summon Toon Summoned Skull." Leslie said. "I end my move with a facedown card."

Leslie 3000 Robert 4000: "Alright, in that case it's my turn, so I'll start by activating Pot of Greed." Robert said. "Now I have exactly what I need, I summon Red Eyes Black Chick, and using his effect I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Red Eyes is to weak to destroy my monster." Leslie said.

"True, but I have this magic card, Inferno Fire Blast. Now I deal damage equal to Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack points, although in exchange he can't attack this turn." Robert said as his dragon launched a fireball at Leslie. "Now I normally would be unable to attack this round, but I have this, I summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Wait, you're kidding right, that's nuts." Leslie said.

"My dragon has 3000 attack points since he gains 300 per dragon in my graveyard." Robert said. "Now I attack the Toon Summoned Skull."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What a move, he almost wiped out her life points in one round." Crow said.

"No, this duel is far from over." Jack said. "Look, if she had given up she wouldn't be smiling."

"You're right Jack, but what can she do?" Luna asked.

"We should wait and see." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leslie 100 Robert 4000: "My move, I have to say that dragon is impressive, but not impressive enough, I activate the ritual magic card, Black Illusion Ritual, now I send my Toon Gemini Elf to the graveyard in order to summon an old favorite." Leslie said as a mist began to pour out of the cauldron her ritual created. "Meet Relinquished."

"That certainly is an interesting monster, although he has no attack points." Robert said.

"That's where I have to disagree, Relinquished absorb Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Leslie said before a vacuum like force pulled the dragon into Relinquished. "Now Relinquished gains attack power equal to the attack power of your dragon, so now he has 2400 points. Now I attack you directly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What a comeback, Leslie managed to turn a nearly 4000 point deficit into her advantage in one move." announced the MC. "Can this powerful creature be taken down?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That card is crazy." Leo said.

"No, it might look strong, but it has a weakness." Yusei said.

"What, it eats monsters." Luna said.

"Think, it has an obvious weakness." Yusei said.

"Wait, it can't be that simple." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leslie 100 Robert 1600: "My turn, and I start by playing Monster Reborn to bring my Red Eyes Black Chick." Robert said.

"Why would you revive a monster that weak? Your dragon is in the graveyard too." Leslie said.

"True, but my chick is powerful enough to end this duel." Robert said. "I activate the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Wait, what?" Leslie asked nervously.

"While a monster is equipped to Relinquished it's treated as a spell card, so now I destroy my own Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Now I attack Relinquished with Red Eyes Black Chick." Robert said.

"Wow, that's incredible." Leslie said. "You really are a good duelist."

"Thanks, you are too." Robert said. "Although, I think I'll step down for now."

"Professor, may I go?" asked a young girl.

"Alright I see no reason you can't." Robert said.

"Yay." the girl said before running to take her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"She's certainly eager." Lazar said. "Although this whole tournament seems to be doing its job."

"I agree, although I still have this sense of unease in the back of my mind." said Trudge when the door opened.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Lazar asked.

"Director, you need to take a look at this, the ener-d reactor generated negative energy readings." Mina said while holding a report.

"What? That's insane!" Trudge said.

"That's not the strange part, it was as if something was harnessing the opposite energy of a synchro monster." Mina said.

"We need to keep an eye out for this mysterious monster." Lazar said. "Mina, keep an eye on the reactor."

"We should keep an eye out for any unusual monsters." Trudge said.

"Right." Mina said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Spike, you mind if I show off my new card in the next round?" Chuck asked.

"Go right ahead, I'll keep mine for the finals, I plan on wiping out all of the signers in one move." Spike said looking at his card.

"Chuck, try to stay calm alright, we don't even know their abilities." Ivy said.

"I guess, you have a point, I'm looking forward to crushing everyone though." Chuck said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hi Mr., let's have a fun game." the little girl said.

"Alright, in that case I'll let you go first miss,…" said a older man.

"I'm Lily." Lily said with a smile.

"Alright Lily, I'm Kyle." Kyle said while shuffling his deck.

"Duel." said Lily and Kyle simultaneously

Kyle 4000 Lily 4000: "I want to go second." Lily said.

"Alright, in that case I'll start by summoning Gene Warped Warwolf in attack mode and playing one card facedown." Kyle said. "That ends my turn."

"Ok, my move." Lily said. "I play Card Destruction."

"Alright, but that seems strange." Kyle said. "I take it you have a plan."

"Yup, and now I play Fusion Gate." Lily said.

"Fusion Gate, what are you going to summon?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card, and next I use my Fusion Gate twice." Lily said. "First I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix, so I can summon Flame Wingman, and now I combine him with Sparkman."

"That's an impressive move." Kyle said.

"Yup, and now since my Shining Flare Wingman is on the field, he gets 300 attack for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard." Lily said. "Good thing I sent five to the graveyard."

"So your monster has 4000 attack points?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, and he has another effect. Now I attack your Gene Warped Warwolf." Lily said. "Now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

"I get it, you deal 2000 points of battle damage, and I take 2000 points of damage from your effect." Kyle said.

"That's right, I'm really lucky I got the perfect hand." Lily said.

"Well, I wish you luck in the next round." Kyle said.

(Team duel academy has won the final match of round one. Next chapter will feature the beginning of round two. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
